Graduation Confessions
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: The Warblers and the New Directions celebrate Wes' and Davids graduation. But somethings is wrong with Rachel and finally she tells Wes...


**Graduation Confessions**

Wes walked through the halls of Dalton Academy. Away from the longue where a party was going on. It was not that he didn't enjoy celebrating with his friends (it was his and David's graduation party after all) but right now he needed some peace. The graduation ceremony was a few days ago and tonight it was the "Congratulations-Wes-and-David-you-made-it/Goodbye-Wevid"-Party as Jeff called it since neither David nor Wes would stay in Ohio.

David was accepted at the NYU where he would study performing arts and Wes was soon-to-be student of NYADA which he was very proud of. When he got the letter everyone in Dalton heard his cry of joy.

And everyone was happy for them. The Warblers as much as the New Directions, who became close friends due to Kurt's relationship with Blaine and his friendship with the other boys. Now both groups were gathered together in the longue of Dalton Academy, celebrating the two seniors. They all were so busy chatting, laughing and dancing that they would never notice his absence. He didn't plan to stay away for long, just for a few minutes to calm down a little bit.

He was excited about his new life in New York. Since he started singing as a little kid all he wanted was to be accepted in NYADA and now his dream came true. Even his parents didn't understand what that meant to him. His father always wanted Wes to become a lawyer or a doctor and his mother always tried to force her son into something he wasn't. All for the reputation. All his life he tried to please his parents but when it came to NYADA he was stubborn. And that was the point where his relationship with his parents broke. They tried to force him into Yale and when Wes refused they gave him an ultimatum. Wes didn't accept it and that was the last thing he heard from his parents. He wanted to live his life and his life was way better without them.

He walked through the hallways, past his old classrooms and thought about all the things that happened in there. The fun he had and all the good times. Yes, he was sad that he had to leave his friends behind but he was determined to keep in touch with them. Nevertheless it was hard thinking about Blaine, Jeff, Nick and the others and all the fun they would have without him.

Wes sighed and opened the door to the Warblers' meeting room. It was dark, only the moon illuminated the room. He closed the door behind himself and leant against it. His eyes wandered around the furniture, the council table, the chairs and everything else. It was his way of saying goodbye. And even he tried his best; he had to swallow his tears. Suddenly a movement caught his eyes.

A person sat on one of the couches and looked outside the window. A cloud hung before the moon but when it disappeared he recognized her.

"Rachel?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned her head to look at him. "Wes, hey, what are you doing here?" Hastily she wiped her eyes. Wes walked to her.

"Saying goodbye to Dalton. What about you? Why aren't you with the others?" He sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at her. The usually bubbly girl seemed sad and the way she wiped his eyes looked like she cried. Now she shook her head.

"Needed to clear my head."

Wes frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Rachel refused to look at him.

"Because you're sitting in a dark room instead enjoying your time with your friends." He smiled to lighten up the mood. "And celebrating that I'm gone in a few days." He joked.

Rachel wasn't able to smile. "You mean you being away in a few days is a reason to celebrate?" She asked quietly.

Now Wes was surprised. At the beginning of their relationship they had their difficulties. Maybe because they were too alike and couldn't stand each other. But after some time, they got along very well. But this question caught off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rachel bit on her lower lip. She sat here for almost an hour, staring outside the window and thinking. And still she hasn't any idea how to say what she wanted to say.

"Forget it, Wes. It's not that important." She rose and wanted to walk away but Wes grabbed her by her wrist. "No, tell me. I'm curious."

The diva's heart skipped a beat. Wes' warm hand around her wrist and she was lost for words. How should she explain what her problem was.

"Wes, it's nothing. Let me go, please."

"I'm not buying that."

"It's silly."

"Really? It doesn't seem like that."

Rachel looked at him. "You should enjoy your party, not listening to my problems."

She freed herself from him. Wes shook his head. "You're a strange girl, Rachel Berry."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I will miss you when I'm in New York."

"You will?" asked Rachel surprised. Wes nodded.

"Of course I will."

"Uhm…well…" Rachel hated herself for stuttering but he didn't know what to say. Finally she was able to whisper a "Thanks".

Wes stood up. "Should we go back?"

"Uhm, I will be there in a few minutes."

The diva forced a smile. They stood face-to-face and even he wasn't that tall he was taller than her. To be honest Wes had the right size for her.

"Come on, Rachel, let's go back to the others." Wes took her hand and wanted to pull her to the door. But Rachel didn't move. She stood at the same spot and looked at him. Her sighed again and walked closer to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

"Rachel, don't start this again. You can either tell me what's bothering you or we go back to the others."

"I don't want to go back." Now she sounded like a little spoiled brat. "I don't want to celebrate that you leave Ohio."

"Rachel-…"

"Don't Rachel me. I'm serious. I like you. I like you a lot. And to know that you leave Ohio hurts."

"Rachel, you will graduate in a year. Then you will move to New York too."

"A year, Wesley. A damn year. 365 days. That not soon. That's in fact very far away."

Wes cringed at the sound of his whole name. He hated it. But Rachel's words touched him. She was desperate he could feel it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

Rachel turned around and wanted to storm outside the room. But Wes was faster and stood in her way to the door.

"You can't leave like that. You can't start something like that and then leave." He shouted.

"And what did I start? I just told you how stupid I am."

"You're not stupid."

"Oh? How nice for you to say that. But that doesn't make anything better. And now let me go."

"I can't. I will leave in a few days and I just can't leave not knowing if you meant what you said."

"I meant it. Yeah, I know that you want a clean start and no girlfriend who is left behind but I fell for you. Hard. I don't know when or why but in the past few weeks all I think about is you. One smile from you and my whole world is turned upside down."

Because there was no way for her to get out, Rachel turned around and walked back to the couch.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I could have feelings for you too?"

Wes' soft voice broke through the silence in the room. Rachel stiffed. "You could never feel the same for me as I feel for you."

"Why not?"

Rachel didn't recognize that Wes went closer. First when he slowly stroked her hair away from her left shoulder, she got to know that he was standing behind her.

"You're a beautiful girl and you're talented. You're intelligent and I like your sense of humor. I like spending time with you and talking to you."

"Like isn't love."

"True that. But you also said you like me. So, you like me and I like you."

Rachel turned around. "Sometimes, you're an asshole, Wes."

He grinned. "You think?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That sexy half-smirk. You're doing this every time."

"And that's bad?"

"Yeah. Because I…it."

"Now you don't even say like? Rachel, come on."

"Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. But when I don't tease you, we never come to the point."

"What point?"

Wes rolled his eyes and took her face in his hands. Before Rachel could protest, he kissed her. And it wasn't a half-hearted kiss; it was a sweet, sensitive, loving kiss.

When the parted again, Wes smiled at her. "That point. I wanted to do this for weeks but I never got any signals from you, so I didn't try it. You could say: I was scared."

Rachel looked at him. Her brown eyes shining with happiness and joy. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

"What about your clean start? No girlfriend in Ohio?"

"Well, it was a nice rule but everyone will understand that I had to break this rule for you."

The brunette smiled before she pulled Wes closer and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her hands in his shirt. Slowly their kiss got more passionate and their tongues started playing with each other. Wes let his hands wander und pressed her closer to his body. Both were on Cloud Nine. When the need to breath became too strong the pull apart. Wes hugged her tight.

"I love you, Rachel." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Wes." She whispered back.

They solved the hug and he held his hand out for her. "Should we go back?"

"Yeah, let's go."

She took his hands and together they walked outside the room. During their way back Rachel snuggled closer to her boyfriend and smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We will make it. And in one year you're moving in with me."

"I can't wait."

Wes opened the door and they walked into the longue. Their friends greeted them with loud cheering and yelling when they saw the two holding hands. The couple still smiled. Both knowing that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>My dear readers!<strong>

**A Weschel one shot. Did you like it? It came into my mind and I had to write it down and upload it. I hope you had fun reading it and will leave a nice review.**

**Bye.**


End file.
